Lord Taifun
by ESA25
Summary: The goblins make Harry aware of his unique inheritance when Hagrid first brings him to the Alley. Who was Lily's grandfather? The goblins send Harry back to 1938 to be trained by the current dark lord. He also makes friends with a young Tom Riddle. How will this affect the future when Harry is forced to go back and Voldemort realizes his best friend is his hated enemy? Not slash


**A/N I own nothing**

**This story has been inspired by another story I read at least a year ago. The problem is I don't remember who wrote it or what it was called. Anyone knows, please let me know so I can give credit accordingly. Its not a rewrite, its just been inspired by that story.**

**Harry's mother wasn't a muggleborn, but an adopted daughter to the Evans family. She never knew her heritage, but the goblins did. When Harry enters Gringotts for the first time at eleven with Hagrid, the goblins immediately make him aware of his status. His great grandfather also had a plan that involves training Harry in the past, 1938 exactly. Goes through all seven years in Hogwarts in the past, befriending a young Tom Riddle before he becomes the Dark Lord Voldemort. After his foray in the past, Harry has to return to the future, de ageing himself so he can do all his years again. How will being friends with Tom Riddle change the future of the world. Tom and Harry are equals. **

**Very Dark/Evil Harry Powerful/Elemental Harry**

**Not slash. Not sure on the pairings yet. It might be a single pairing, it might be a harem. We'll see how the story goes.**

**A New Life**

'Why the hell would they send this idiot to give me a tour of the magical world,' Harry thought scathingly as he followed the lumbering giant through the archway into Diagon Alley. 'He had just told me I was famous and the whole world knew me and the first thing he does is announce it to the whole pub, Harry Potter is here. What a moron.'

What the half giant in front of him wasn't aware of was that he wasn't quite as clueless as he made himself out to be. There was more to his relatives trying to hide themselves from the magical world then just not wanting Harry to join.

Oh, they didn't want Harry to join, but that was because they were already deathly afraid of the boy and he didn't even have complete control yet. They shuddered at the thought of Harry getting complete control of his powers.

Harry was a brilliant child, who could take advantage of any situation. Top of his class, the beatings his relatives gave him wouldn't stop him from being the best. He had plans and the better he did, the sooner he would be rid of them. Oh, how he dreamed of the painful and brutal ways that they would die, if he ever had the chance.

Being as observant of a child as he was, it didn't take long before he recognized all the odd things that would happen around him. His relatives never hesitated to blame him for them either. That was when he realized he had power, power to do unexplainable things. Power that no one else had. One thing Harry Potter believed in was, that the world was run by the most powerful of people.

Didn't his Uncle always use that as an excuse when he would beat him. '_You are nothing Freak. I have the power in this house and there is nothing you can do about it.' _It was the smug smile that never left his face while he was still raining blows down upon Harry's body that showed Harry that his Uncle truly believed what he said.

This beating was also the first time that Harry had truly gotten mad. Realizing he was the weak one and it had to end, Harry's anger burned inside of him with such intensity, he thought he could actually feel it. It made him feel powerful, made him feel like he could do anything.

The only thing that Harry wished at that moment was pain. He took all the pain he was feeling and willed it onto his Uncle, bright green eyes blazing in pure malice at the fat man who dared touch him. He knew it worked when he heard the blood curdling screams coming from his Uncle. Looking down upon the twitching body as his Uncle tore at his body, trying to push off whatever was ripping him apart.

This kept up until Harry began to feel worn out, like he had just ran a kilometer at school in a full sprint. Willing whatever he was doing to stop, eyes still blazing in fury, he looked down at his Uncle, who had bitten right through his tongue and felt nothing but satisfaction. Looking up, he saw his Aunt and his whale of a cousin Dudley in the door with horror stricken looks on their faces.

All Harry did was give an evil smirk. "You better take care of your husband Aunt Petunia. Not sure what happened to him. He seemed to just fall over and start seizing up. All that fattening food has finally got to him." Harry told her in his best innocent voice that wasn't fooling anyone. Thinking quickly on how to use the situation to his advantage. "It would be in the best interest of your husband if I received Dudley's second bedroom tomorrow and was no longer mistreated in this household. We wouldn't want Uncle Vernon's heart to actually stop next time, would we?" Harry finished with an evil smile on his face. He didn't even wait for a response, he headed to his cupboard so he could think.

He had been trying to get his power to work for a while now, but it always seemed to come up at random times. This was the first time that he could actually feel it flowing through him. He remembered feeling hate, the power was easier to access when one feels hate. It was probably emotion based, but hate and anger would do for now.

He was eight when that incident happened and the next morning was the greatest day of his young life. His Uncle was in the hospital getting the front part of his tongue sewed back on and the other residents were too afraid to even look in his direction. It was about time that his family showed him respect.

He had gotten the second bedroom from Dudley. It wasn't clean, but that mattered little. The broken toys were perfect to practice his powers on. And that's what he did, practice controlling the power flowing through him for hours at a time, until it became instinctual. He couldn't do anything he wanted, far from it, but he was well on his way. He could feel his powers growing and he just assumed it would take time before anything was truly possible.

His greatest mastery was the pain he could inflict upon someone that annoyed him with barely a thought. He could levitate items for a certain period of time, depending on its size. He could make things disappear at will, not invisible, but actually disappear. It was great for messing with kids that used to bully him. Johnny forgot his homework four times in a row and no amount of crying would convince the teacher that it just kept disappearing.

There were a few other small things that he could do, but most of his time was spent on getting better control of the things that he could do. Now three years later and this giant of a man had showed up at their door and proceeded to tell him how there were other people like him. The thought pissed him off. He was special and now they were telling him there were others. His resolve hardened, it didn't matter if there were others. He was still better than them and he would show them.

Hagrid had told him the sob story of his parents entering a war against a madman. Of course this guy was the madman, the other side won the war. But, then again, his parents were on that side and he still wasn't sure what the sides even were. He would reserve his judgment for later. He had long ago given up on having any connection to his parents. They had left him with the Dursley's and it would be a long time before he would forgive them for that.

That's what brought him to the front step of a large white building that Hagrid had told him was the wizarding bank, run by goblins. Completely ignoring the poem written above the doors, he walked with Hagrid to an open teller.

"State your business with Gringotts."

"I'm here with Harry Potter so we can get some gold from his vault."

The name was enough to get the goblins attention. "And does Mr. Potter have his key?" They had to wait about five minutes for Hagrid to find the small golden key in his thirty pockets before they could finish their business. "Well everything seems in order. Mr. Potter follow me, I will take you to your account manager."

"Wait." Hagrid panicked. "Professor Dumbledore told me he was to only go to his vault and nothing else."

"Well Mr. Hagrid, that is entirely up to the account holder. Mr. Dumbledore has no jurisdiction in these walls as we've told him on numerous occasions." Turning to the young boy next to him, "Would you like to visit your account manager Mr. Potter? I promise the meeting will be most enlightening."

"That would be most helpful Mr. Gnarlhook. I will follow your lead."

"Your presence is not required, nor is it wanted Mr. Hagrid." Gnarlhook spoke to the frustrated giant.

They walked in silence to the Account Managers office with Harry still getting used to the idea that he had money. He, not only had money, but enough to warrant a manager. He was also thinking on the altercation back in the lobby. 'Why wouldn't he be allowed to visit his own account manager'?

"Hookclaw, I have Harry Potter here to see you." Gnarlhook opened the door to a lavish room with an old goblin sitting behind a solid oak desk.

"Send him in. I don't have all day and we have much to accomplish." When Harry reached the seat right in front of the goblin, he sat down and waited for his manager to start. "I'm going to get right to the point Mr. Potter, as we goblins refuse to waste time for even the most important of matters. Your mother wasn't a muggleborn as some people would like you to believe. She, herself didn't even know of her true heritage. It has been a guarded secret that your great-grandfather has paid much in gold for." "Your great-grandfather was known as the dark lord Grindlewald. He is part of the Ancient families in Germany, just like your father was a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Gellert Grindlewald, along with the muggle dictator, Adolf Hitler, took control of Germany and had been moving onto the rest of the world before his defeat at the hands of Albus Dumbledore. Without the help of Grindlewald, Hitler fell soon after. Your grandfather had a powerful seer as an ally and therefore knew about his eventual downfall at the hands of his longtime enemy."

"This is where your mother's family comes into play. Your great-grandfather had a son that everyone assumes was killed in the war, because he just vanished off of the map, about 1938. When in reality, Gellert wiped his son's mind of any memories of the magical world and had his powers sealed, before throwing him out into the muggle world, because of a betrayal. He was then adopted by a muggle family, where he went on to get married and have two children, Petunia and Lily Evans."

The reason he did this, was because of you. That same seer that told him he was destined to be defeated, also showed him a picture of his great-grandson leading the fight for all magical kind against the muggle world. I am not allowed to tell you anything else, but rest assured he had a plan and this is where he emptied almost half of his vaults to set up."

"We goblins don't have the same rules or morals attached to our magic as you humans do and we have developed an advanced time chamber that we have never allowed a human to use before. Your government doesn't even know of its existence, so we will know how they found out if it leaks to them. Your great-grandfather wants us to send you back to 1938, just at the start of his rise to power, so he can train you properly. You will attend Hogwarts under the name Terrence Foerster. This is one of the family names that the Grindlewald family absorbed into their own throughout the years and no one is aware of the connection."

"You will be returned here at this point in time, when your great-grandfather has been defeated. We will then do an deaging ritual that will bring you back down to eleven years old, where you will once again start your schooling at Hogwarts. You will then fulfill whatever plan you and Grindlewald came up with. Any questions?"

Harry was frozen in his seat. The goblin didn't even allow him to get over one shock, before he started another. Harry knew he was a cruel child, but was he really destined to be a dark lord in the future, or past, or whatever it was. It was also obvious to see that the goblins knew much more than they were letting on, but it was equally as obvious they wouldn't say anything else.

He also didn't like the fact that he had to go through Hogwarts twice and was seriously thinking about just walking out of the bank. 'Well I did want to show everyone how superior I am to them.' Mind made up, he turned back to the goblin. "Very well, what must I do?"

-JOAH ESA-

Harry followed a trio of goblins into a large room. It could easily have fit the Dursley house into it. The walls were black as night, with glowing blood red symbols carved into it. It gave the whole thing a really creepy feeling and that wasn't even mentioning the pure white stone chair in the very center of the room. The goblins motioned for him to take a seat in the chair before they all moved off in different directions to form a triangle with him as the center.

The goblins were obviously either very efficient or very impatient, because they started chanting as soon as they were in place, with no warning to the young Potter. It wasn't the first time that Harry felt he was making a mistake and should try and make a run for it. Maybe it was better staying in the muggle world. They didn't have crazy time rituals so he could be trained by a dark lord.

Soon enough, Harry could feel the air humming with magic that was waiting to be released. It grew more and more violent as it whipped around him and forced him to stay in his chair. Soon enough his vision began to grow blurry and it was taking more and more energy just to stay conscious, but it wasn't to last and he fell into darkness.

-JOAH ESA-

"Come on, get your ass up kid!" A voice Harry didn't recognize was yelling at him and he didn't appreciate it. His whole body hurt and he just wanted to sleep.

"Oomph! Hey what the hell!" Harry yelled, after being thrown off the bed, thinking he was back at his relatives house. Just then did he open his eyes and noticed he was in a beautifully decorated room of dark greens and blacks. The ritual came back screaming into his mind and he could only stare in shock at the man in front of him. 'The ritual actually worked.' No matter what the goblins had told him, he still had felt a sense of disbelief at the whole thing. He was pretty sure he knew, but he had to ask. "Who are you?"

The man gave a deep laugh that was surprising if it was who he thought it was. The goblins had gave him a brief history lesson of how feared the man was supposed to be and how he showed no mercy to his many enemies. It was hard to picture that image with the man who was standing there laughing at something only he could find hilarious.

"I'm your great-grandfather and you are back in the year 1938. We only have a month to get you ready for Hogwarts, so we need to get started immediately. You've already been sleeping for three days." With that he helped Harry get up and showed him around his manor.

"This is the Grindlewald Manor and has been in our family for about six centuries. Built by then Lord Archibald Grindlewald." He then proceeded to continue the tour around the manor showing Harry everything about it. The Quidditch pitch that had been put in three centuries ago, the dueling room, potions lab, what would be his room, and the family room that had moving portraits with personality imprints in them, of all his ancestors. It was a remarkable place and all doubts about what he did had vanished. The man that led him acted like a grandfather or father would, not like some crazy dark lord.

Letting Harry sit down on the couch, Gellert took the armchair straight across from him to start their talk. "Alright Harry, from now on I will be calling you Terrence, so we don't have problems accidentally revealing your true identity. You might be wondering why you were asleep for three days and the goblins didn't warn you about it. That is because it was an artificial sleep put in place by my healers. We found many old wounds that were inflicted upon you. I had them fixed immediately, sadly you will always need glasses. They haven't come up with anything to fix eyes yet. Second thing, and it still makes me angry with what we found, was the magical blocks that were placed on you from the time you were an infant. These were removed and you are now in full control of all your magical powers."

"You have a few unique talents besides the exceptionally large magical core. You are a parseltongue, which is the ability to speak to snakes, you are also a water elemental, the ability to manipulate water anyway that you wish, and you are also a magical animagus, which is the ability to turn into an animal. It is very rare to have a magical animagus and it is something to be proud of. Starting tomorrow we will begin your training. We will be doing a light workout that reflects what is healthy for your age and then I will be tutoring you in acting like a Lord of your station should. We will also be going over the basics of potions and wanded magic that all pure-bloods know before heading off to school. You have the ability to be great, it will be down to your drive and determination whether you achieve it. Good night Terrence. I will see you in the morning."

Harry just sat there and watched his great-grandfather walk out of the room, thinking that this was the best decision he had ever made. His grandfather treated him just like he had always imagined a grandfather would and he had already done more for him in a couple days then anyone else in his life ever did. He was angry, when hearing about the blocks on his magic. He would find out who did that to him and would then destroy the person responsible. He had to agree though, that the abilities he possessed were dead useful. He didn't know how rare they were, but he was sure to find out. With those last thoughts, Harry made his way to his new room, to get a good nights sleep.

-JOAH ESA-

The next month before heading off to Hogwarts was brutal for Harry. There was never a time of rest for the young wizard. Early morning was designated for physical and stamina training. Immediately after that were lessons on how a young Lord should act. Those lasted for six hours of the day. The last six hours were spent on his magical training. The schedule was tough, but Harry persevered without complaint, until he was finally sitting down to dinner the night before leaving.

"You'll be leaving by portkey tomorrow Terrence. I've been seriously neglecting my duties since you have arrived, so I will not be able to accompany you to the platform." Getting a nod from Harry as the young boy gave him his full attention. "You know what I expect from you. I expect you to be top in every class that you take. Every class has its purpose and uses."

"Don't worry Grandfather. I won't settle for anything less than the best." Harry assured the older man with complete conviction in what he was saying.

"Good, also remember your heritage. You are underneath no one. We come from a long line of leaders and I expect the same from you."

"Understood Grandfather."

"Alright, enough talk. Get to bed. You need to be well rested for tomorrow and make sure you keep that bracelet on at all times." Gellert had gifted Harry with a goblin made bracelet that would hide his identity and change his appearance to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. It was infallible unless Harry took it off himself.

"Goodnight grandfather."

-JOAH ESA-

He sneered at the red and gold train that was supposed to take him to Hogwarts. Why a magical race lowered themselves to the use of muggle travel was beyond him. With everything available to them with magic, a train was a little too mundane for him. 'So much for the best magical school in the world.'

Harry had on dark blue robes made out of the finest material money could buy. A Grindlewald never walked out without looking their best. They were superior and everyone needed to know it. Stepping gracefully onto the train, he made his way looking for a compartment to settle in for the long ride.

It wasn't until he was in the middle of the train that he found a compartment with only one small boy in it. It was obviously a first year, like himself, but this boy just screamed 'interesting' to Harry. The boy was in second hand robes, either muggleborn or from a poor family, but he held himself with an arrogance that told anyone that he would retaliate if you commented on it.

With a smirk, he opened the compartment door. "Hello, I'm Terrence Foerster and its nice to meet you. Mind if I take a seat for the ride?"

It was amusing the way the other boy seemed to look him up and down evaluating him. He must have found Harry acceptable because he gave a nod of his head to Harry. "Tom Riddle." He gave a look that clearly warned against making any comments about his muggle ancestry.

'At least the boy did some research on the politics of the magical world before joining,' Harry thought. Harry did a slight laugh though, while he was putting his trunk away and taking out a book on magical theory. "No worries Tom, I'm not a pure-blood supremacist and neither is my family."

Surprisingly, he got a sneer in response from the other boy. "I don't care what you are. I'll prove that I belong in this world and there will be nothing anyone can do about it."

"Whoa! Settle down there Tom. I honestly don't care as long as you aren't a muggle." Harry tried to placate the boy who had obviously already been insulted for his heritage.

"What do you mean as long as I'm not a muggle?" Tom asked.

Gellert had warned Harry about keeping his opinions on blood status to himself so he wouldn't gain any unwanted attention, but there was a connection to Tom that he couldn't describe. It was a pull, almost like he was finding a piece of himself. He decided to test the waters with Tom first before mentioning his complete views.

"Where do you live Tom? You live with your parents or relatives?" Tom was glaring at Harry at the end, obviously not happy with the direction the conversation was going.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I live in an orphanage after my mother died giving birth. All I know about my father is I have his name." The dislike for the orphanage was clear to Harry and decided to press on.

Harry didn't have to fake the hate that was in his voice when he spoke. "My parents are dead and I had to live with my magic hating relatives. It wasn't until a month ago that I found out who I truly was and that my family was an Ancient and Noble House in Germany. Now that I know, I will never go back to those scum. They are beneath us in every way and I'll prove it to them eventually." Harry ended his rant with his blue eyes almost turning to black with repressed loathing.

Tom was looking at Harry with a little more respect, but didn't say anything else. He didn't have to. Harry understood that Tom had much of the same childhood. He could see the recognition Tom showed when Harry explained his own childhood. Harry would have to take a wait and see approach on Tom to see if he would become a valuable ally for later.

-JOAH ESA-

Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts was leading the new first years into the Great Hall, and couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear when he heard the excited mutterings coming from the young wizards. As he placed the sorting hat on the stool and waited for the song to end, Albus pondered the two first years that raised his curiosity.

The first being Tom Riddle, the boy who he had no doubt would be brilliant. The matron of the orphanage had all but told him that Tom was using magic to terrorize the other kids. To have such abilities at such a young age was exceptional and he knew from the moment he first saw the boy that he had the magical potential to be great.

Albus Dumbledore was one of the few who could feel magic around him and the power coming off of young Tom was incredible for an eleven year old. If there was a way to get him out of that orphanage and make sure he stayed on the path of the light, following Dumbledore's lead, he would make sure to do it. The problem was that it was Headmaster Dippet's duty to make sure students were well taken care of at home and the man couldn't spot abuse unless it happened in front of him.

The other child he was contemplating was a foreign student from Germany, who like Tom, was an orphan and seemingly looking to get away from the rising conflicts in his own country. Terrence Foerster, a child from a line long thought lost to the magical world. The truly surprising thing was his magical core. He had never felt a magical core as large as Tom's before on an eleven year old and now he had another student with a core just as big. He would definitely need to watch those two. They would be valuable assets to the light side.

Hearing the applause from the students knocked Albus out of his musings and he started the process of sorting out the new students. He finally reached one of the students that interested him.

"Terrence Foerster!" Albus called out to the hall.

The young boy in question moved with grace up to the stool. No one could deny that he was every bit the pure-blood that his family name suggested. The school robes made from acromantula silk only emphasized the fact that he knew all about his wealth.

"_Well isn't this interesting. A time traveler? That's the first time I've seen that, but I guess its none of my business. Onto the sorting, you are very powerful, a drive to prove yourself, and exceptionally talented. There is only one place for you. _**SLYTHERIN!**" The hat called the last word out to the great hall and Harry made his way over to the politely clapping table. No one seemed to notice the frown on Albus Dumbledore's face when the boy was sorted.

The sorting continued until he came to the other boy that truthfully scared Albus. How could a young boy be so cruel to smile at the pain he was inflicting on other kids. He did comfort himself by remembering that muggleborns did not go into Slytherin, where he could easily be influenced to the wrong side.

"Tom Riddle!"

The boy walked up to stool with just as much confidence as Terrence did and the school definitely took notice. Some sneered at an obvious stuck up muggleborn, while others actually felt respect for the boy who failed to be intimidated. Sitting down on the stool, he let the hat fall over his eyes. Tom didn't notice Albus's calculative gaze or the curious one from Terrence.

The hat was on his head for a full minute before announcing **"SLYTHERIN**!" The shout left the hall silent. Tom got up with a contemplative expression on his face. Albus couldn't hide his shock. Finally Terrence started clapping for the boy that he was sure was like himself.

Seeing Terrence clapping, the rest of Slytherin started as well, deciding to take a wait and see approach. Maybe he was a half blood with a muggle father. They would be able to accept that. Tom took the seat next to Terrence and just continued to stare ahead, obviously thinking about something the hat had said.

"Nice job Tom. Glad you could make it into Slytherin." Terrence exclaimed.

Tom broke out of his thoughts, just remembering where he was. "Oh, thanks. Sorry about that, just thinking about what the hat said. Do you have any idea where to go to get an inheritance test done?"

This piqued the whole table's interest. If the hat had said something, then the boy must have wizarding blood in him. "Yah, just go to Gringotts. The problem is it isn't cheap and the school would never cover it."

Instead of the expected deflation, Tom only got a determined glint in his eye. "I'll get the money for the test. I don't fail and this is important." Tom didn't really want to bring this up to the rest of his classmates so soon, but it was obvious that he needed to have some kind of respect to make it for a while until he could show them who was truly the superior wizard. Just mentioning the hat saying something about an inheritance test guaranteed there would be no attacks on him until he could figure out what the hat meant.

"Good! I hope you luck with it."

The rest of the night wound down and Slytherin made its way down into the dungeons. The first years following the upper years and Terrence got to know his fellow first years. He recognized the name Malfoy and Rookwood. Abraxas and Augustus respectively were obviously expecting to be leaders of the house. Harry would let them think that way for a while. He would bide his time and then strike against them when they least expected it and when they could do nothing about it. Then again, looking at Tom, he seemed to be contemplating the same thing.

They would be sharing dorms with one other person. Abraxas and Augustus immediately went together. A boy named Jugson and the other Yaxley, took one of the others. That left Terrence with Tom and neither boy said anything to each other for the rest of the night. Both were just happy for the next while to just study the other. For some reason both knew that the other was there only real competition for leading the house of the snakes.

**A/N Review and tell me how it was. The pull Harry had with Tom wasn't a romantic thing. Harry isn't a Horcrux either. Its just a connection the two have to each other that draws them together as friends. It could be their destinies being intertwined or the fact that Tom had shot a killing curse at Harry and this is the result. Either way Tom and Harry will not be best friends right away. They will both be more like friendly rivals. Neither one is very trusting of other people. The only reason Harry even said as much as he did was because of Harry's sense that Tom grew up just like he did.**

**I will be putting the current status of my stories in my profile if anyone is interested in seeing when the next chapter will be done or just check my profile out for my other stories.**

**JOAH ESA**


End file.
